Cabin in the Woods
by irishgirl9
Summary: Set preseries. John's injured on hunt. A lonely widow finds him and patches him up. What happens when she won't let him leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful Winchesters and anything you recognize belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N: **This story is set in 1984 and will focus mainly on John who's only been hunting a couple of years.

* * *

Stupid, Winchester, stupid John mentally chided himself as he ran through the forest. His lungs felt like they were on fire and the pain across his chest was unbearable. John didn't know how much longer he could hold out when he saw light coming through the trees in front of him.

Twenty-four hours earlier John had been inside a motel room finishing up some last minute research for his latest hunt. His friend and fellow hunter Caleb had been with him, but a nasty bout of pneumonia had landed Caleb in the hospital. He begged John not to continue on with the hunt. This would be his first time hunting a werewolf. Caleb felt he really needed backup and there wasn't enough time for one of the other hunters they knew to get to Vermont. John knew that if he didn't finish the hunt it would be whole month before they would get another crack at the werewolf. The thought that somebody could be killed was what pushed John to continue on. His boys were staying with Pastor Jim and the sooner he finished the hunt, the sooner he could return to them.

Now John was running through the woods trying to escape the werewolf. He thought he had picked a good hiding spot, but it found him. It attacked quickly, slashing John across the chest. He was able to get off a shot, but missed the heart and got it in the shoulder. While it was momentarily dazed, John took off. He tripped and fell twice, jamming two fingers on his left hand during the second fall. Ignoring the pain, John got up and continued running for his life.

John emerged from the woods to see a rather large cabin in front of him. There was smoke billowing up from the chimney. It was only about fifty yards from where John was, but he wasn't sure he could make it. He forced himself to walk those fifty yards without stopping. John was able to knock on the front door twice before he collapsed.

oooooOOOOooooo

Molly Morgan had been lonely ever since her beloved Jack passed away two years ago, leaving her a widow at age thirty-five. Her friends were sympathetic at first, but after a few months they grew frustrated trying to help her move on and they drifted away. Wanting to be closer to Jack, she sold their Manhattan condo and moved to their summer cabin in Vermont. It was Jack's favorite place to be. Her husband had been wealthy enough that she never needed to work again, so she stayed in the cabin year round. She only went into town occasionally for supplies.

After two years Molly was finally starting to yearn for some male companionship. She prayed that God would send a man her way. She didn't think it was possible, but she wished a handsome man would show up on her doorstop. Jack I don't want to be lonely anymore, please ask the Lord to send someone my way.

After putting more wood on the fire, Molly was headed into the kitchen to start dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Now who could that be she wondered? She went to the front door and opened it to find a handsome man on her doorstep, albeit a handsome man covered in blood.

oooooOOOOooooo

After knocking on the front door, John passed out from the pain and blood loss. He was lying unconscious on the front porch when Molly found him.

"My goodness, where did you come from?" asked Molly.

Molly bent down and felt for a pulse. She was relieved to find one. Maybe God is answering my prayers she thought. Though John was too heavy for her to carry, Molly was able to drag him into the bedroom. It took a couple of minutes, but she was able to get him into her bed. She quickly stripped John down to his boxer shorts. There was a row of gashes across his chest. Luckily they weren't deep enough to require stitches. Molly washed and bandaged the gashes on his chest and few scratches on his arms. Then she proceeded to wash the rest of John. Once he was clean and dry she gently covered him with a warm blanket and finished off with a fluffy down comforter. Molly stepped back and stared at the handsome stranger in her bed. Thank you God she thought. A small gleam caught her eye and she noticed the gold wedding band on John's left hand.

"Well that won't do," whispered Molly as she went to remove John's wedding ring that had not been off of his finger since his wife died. However, John's injured fingers had swelled up. No matter how hard she pulled the ring refused to budge. After a couple of minutes she sighed in frustration and gave up. Molly left the room and went to the kitchen to make dinner. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. God had answered her prayers. Molly didn't care where the handsome man had come from or why he had been covered in blood. All she cared about was that she was no longer alone.

oooooOOOOooooo

John woke up feeling extremely disoriented with no idea of where he was. His vision was still a little hazy from sleep. There was a woman sitting in a chair next to the bed. She had long wavy blonde hair.

"Mary," said John softly. When she moved closer he could see her eyes were a bright blue, not the warm hazel May's had been. He shook his head slightly to clear away the fuzziness.

"Where am I?" asked John as he tried to sit up.

Molly was at his side in a flash. She placed a hand on John's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"It's okay, just lie down. You're okay," cooed Molly.

John started to remember what happened. He had been attacked while hunting a werewolf. He ran until he came to a cabin in the woods. I must have passed out after that he thought.

"Who are you?' asked John.

"I'm Molly. I found you on my doorstep. You look like you went a couple rounds with a mountain lion," replied Molly.

I need to call Pastor Jim. I need to let him know what happened John thought. I don't want the boys to worry.

"Molly, my name is John and need to use your phone to call a friend and let him know where I am. He'll send somebody to come and get me," spoke John.

Molly completely ignored everything John had just said, except for his name. Her late husband's name was John, but was called Jack. She saw this as sign. This was meant to be.

"You must be hungry. I'm going to go fix you some soup." Molly walked out of there leaving John bewildered in her wake.

I need to get to a phone thought John as he tried to sit up. A wave of pain that ran across his chest halted his efforts and he had to lie back down.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Molly was heating up some of her homemade chicken noodle soup. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. Taking two out she crushed them up. John really needs to rest she thought as she added the crushed sleeping pills into a bowl of soup. This way he will.

John was struggling to sit up when Molly entered the bedroom with a tray holding the soup and a piece of bread. She put the tray down on the oak dresser and flew to his side.

"Oh John, you have to be careful. Your wounds aren't fully closed yet. You don't want them to re-open, do you?" Molly gently reproached.

She helped him sit up in bed. John was going to ask for a phone again, but the rumble in his stomach and smell of the soup made him decide to wait until after he eat. Molly tried to spoon feed John, but he insisted on feeding himself and pretty soon the bowl was empty.

"Molly, I sure do appreciate your hospitality, but I really need to use your phone." Suddenly feeling very sleepy, John couldn't help, but let out a loud yawn.

"John you really need to get your rest." She took the empty soup bowl from John and gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"Phone, I need to use the…" John was a sleep before he could finish his sentence.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, Molly returned to sit by John's bedside. She reached over and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you Jack. I know you must have sent him to me because you don't want to be lonely anymore," she softly spoke.

Molly spent the whole night keeping watch over John.

_More to Come_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you would like me to continue with this story. Reviews are Always greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up to find himself in a strange bedroom. He was lying in a king size, four poster bed. There was a fireplace in the room. He was trying to figure out how he got buried underneath a fluffy down comforter. He went over the previous day's events in his mind. A werewolf, I was hunting a werewolf and it attacked me. I shot it and ran. John remembered finding a cabin in the woods. A woman named Molly lives here.

"Ugh," grunted John as he started to sit up. A wave of pain flashed across his chest and he nearly laid back down again, but he forced himself to sit up all the way. John's head felt groggy like he had drunk a six pack the night before, but he knew he hadn't.

Molly walked into the room carried a tray laden with eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit. She smiled when she saw John awake and sitting up.

"Good morning John," said Molly in a singsong voice.

"Morning Molly," asnwered John.

"John, I made you some breakfast," Molly put the tray of food in front of John. "I wasn't sure what you like. If you'd prefer sausage instead of bacon, I can make you some. Also if you want waffle or pancakes. Or how about french toast?"

"This is fine Molly, but if you don't mind, I really need to use your phone. I have to let someone know where I am." Caleb's gonna be pissed that I went alone thought John.

"Your wife," asked Molly as she glanced at his ring.

"No, my wife passed, but I have two boys. They're staying with a friend and they'll be really worried about me." Relief flooded Molly upon finding out there was no wife in the picture.

"John what were you doing out in the woods all by yourself?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

"I was hunting." My gun John suddenly remembered. What happened to my gun?

"Hunting, by yourself. You must be very brave to go hunting by yourself. Now you eat up before your breakfast gets cold," prodded Molly.

John noticed that once again Molly brushed aside his request to use the phone. He decided that once he finished eating he would get up and search for the phone himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

Leaving John to eat his breakfast, Molly went to retrieve some clothes of Jack's kept in the storage closet. She had been unable to bring herself to throw her husband's clothes out. Now she was glad she kept them. John was about the same size as Jack, so she was pretty sure the clothes would fit.

Afterwards she decided to check the front porch to see if there was any blood on it. When Molly stepped outside she saw the gun that John had dropped the day before. She hadn't noticed it when she first found the handsome man on her porch. Luckily there wasn't too much blood on the wood. She could clean that up later. Molly picked up the gun and headed back into the house. Stashing the gun in a drawer in her kitchen, she went to go check on John.

oooooOOOOooooo

John was trying to get out of bed, but was having a hard time. His chest felt like it was one fire, but John knew he needed to find a phone. It was then that he finally noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Great first my gun and now my clothes.

Molly came into the room carrying some clothes. She immediately rushed to John's side.

"John you have to be careful. You've opened some of your wounds." She pointed to the white bandages on John's chest, which were turning crimson red. "Now you sit back down and I'll change your bandages. Also, I've got some clothes you can wear."

John was silent while Molly changed his bandages, only hissing slightly when she removed the old bandages. He was beginning to wonder what was going on with her. She didn't seem fazed by a bloody man showing up on her doorstep. Most people would't be so calm about it.

"Okay good as new. Now I have some clean clothes for you. They were Jack's, but I think they'll fit you." Molly put a pair of jeans and a dark green flannel shirt on the end of the bed.

"Who's Jack?" asked John.

"He was my husband. His name was John, but everyone called him Jack. He passed away to years ago. This cabin was his favorite place in the whole world." Molly had a sad smile on her face.

"What happened?" asked John gently.

"Jack was killed in a car accident. He was only thirty-six. I thought we would grow old together, but I guess it was not meant to be." Molly brushed the tears out of her eyes. I can't let the new man in my life see me crying over the old one she thought.

"Any children?" He didn't think he heard anyone else there at the cabin, but asked anyways.

"No. I always wanted children, but it just never happened. I think I would have liked to have had boys." It must be hard raising on John raising his sons by himself.

"I have two boys. Sammy he's two and just a chubby little ball of energy. Dean, he's six. He's my right hand man. Molly they're really going to be worried about me, so if I could please use you phone?" asked John.

Molly knew she couldn't stall him on the phone issue forever. I just need a little more time she thought.

"John, I hate to tell you this, but the phone line's down. It has been for about three days. We had a bad storm here recently knocked out the phone lines. When you're this far out into the woods it takes awhile for the phone company to get around to you," lied Molly

"Well, how much longer do you think it will be down for?" asked John.

"I don't know anywhere from a couple of days more until a week." Molly let out a small sigh.

"What if something happens?" A week I can't wait a week thought John.

"I know, that's what I told Jack when he picked this place, but he wanted to have a vacation place that was practically cut off from the outside world. I warned him something could happen, but he wouldn't listen to me. I'd run into town, but the nearest one is two hours away and my Volvo's not been running right lately. I don't want to risk it breaking down on the way. You'd be stranded here alone." Molly was not planning on leaving John alone.

"You know Molly, I'm a mechanic. I could take a look at it and see if I could fix it myself. It's the least I could do to repay all your hospitality," offered John.

"Nonsense John, you don't need to repay anything, besides you're in no condition to work on my car. After a couple of days rest we'll see how you're feeling and if you're doing better, I'll let you take a look at my car. Okay?" Molly smiled warmly at John.

"Okay," replied John.

"Now why don't you tell me more about those boys of yours," prodded Molly.

"Well Dean's a forty year old trapped in a six year old's body. He's always fussing over his little brother and me. I don't know what I'd do with out him." John smiled as Dean's face popped into his mind.

"What's your other son like?" asked Molly.

"Sammy. He's just a little bundle of pure energy. Always on the go. Poor Dean, ever since Sammy learned to walk it seems like Dean does nothing, but chase after him. When Sam doesn't have his binky in his mouth, he really seems to enjoy saying no. Sometimes I think it's the only word he knows." John smiled wistfully as he though of his baby boy.

Just sitting up and talking for awhile left John feeling winded and he decided to take a nap. The more he rested the sooner he would start feeling better.

Molly headed out into the kitchen to start making lunch. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She had always wanted to have children with Jack, but had been unable to get pregnant. Now not only does Jack send a man her way, but he sends one with young motherless children.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next week passed in a haze for John. Molly hardly let him get out of bed. He felt bad for taking the master bedroom, but she insisted say that the twin bed in the guestroom was just fine for her. He was the one that was still healing. What he didn't know was that she was sneaking back into his room to watch him while he slept.

John desperately missed his boys. He hadn't seen them in over a week. He had promised Dean that he would be gone no more than five days and now that promise was broken. He wished that the phone company would just hurry up and fix the phone line so he could call Pastor Jim and let him know what happened. He just wanted to talk to his children.

oooooOOOOooooo

Molly was getting worried. John was healing nicely and now it no longer hurt for him to sit up in bed. He had even been able to walk around the cabin a bit, but he still tired quickly. However Molly knew that wouldn't last much longer and soon he would want to talk a look at her car. He asked on a regular basis about the phone situation. She knew she had better come up with a plan fast.

oooooOOOOooooo

Molly brought lunch into the bedroom for John. It was New England clam chowder. Along with his returning health came his appetite. John was grateful for Molly's cooking. It was the one good thing about being stuck there, but it felt a little odd to be eating another woman's cooking. It just made him long for Mary.

Molly was happy that John enjoyed her cooking. Her mother always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Hopefully this is was the case with John.

"When you're done eating, why don't you let me take a look at your fingers and see how they are doing. Have you been able to get your ring off?" asked Molly.

"I haven't tried to take it off and I'm not going to. I haven't taken this ring off since Mary passed," snapped John.

"I'm sorry, John. I don't want to upset you. I just want to make sure your fingers are healing okay."

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're only trying to help."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your wife?"

"Uh, there was a fire in my son's nursery. I got the baby out, but Mary was trapped inside and didn't make it." After everything she'd done for him, John didn't want to scare her with the truth or have her think he was crazy.

"Oh that's terrible losing your wife like that and now having to raise your boys all alone."

"I don't know what I'd do without them. I never would have survived losing Mary if it weren't for Dean and Sammy."

"You're so lucky you have them." Jack face floated through Molly's mind, but she pushed it away. It was time to move on and John was going to help her.

oooooOOOOooooo

Thanks to the sleeping pill Molly put John's soup he slept for most of the afternoon. She had something she needed to and she didn't want John to catch her.

Molly went outside to her Volvo. She needed to make sure that there was something wrong with her car that John couldn't fix without a new part. It sure helped that Molly's father owned a chain of auto parts stores on Long Island when she was growing up. Popping the hood on the dark blue sedan, Molly looked over the engine. She didn't know a lot about cars, but she knew enough. Using a knife with a serrated edge, Molly cut through the fan belt. She made sure that edges looked jagged, so it would look like it wore out. When she was done she headed back inside the cabin to check one her man. Yep, Molly was already beginning to think of John as her man.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night it rained. There was thunder and lightening. Normally Molly hated storms. She had ever since she was a little girl, but she welcomed this one. With any luck the phone lines would be down for real. However, she did long to crawl into bed with John and have him wrap his arms around her. That's what Jack would do when it stormed . She always felt safe in Jack's arms, but knew it was way too early to try that with John. One day soon he'll love me she thought.

The first thing Molly did the next morning was to check the phone see if it had stopped working. She was releived to find out it was dead. Now she wouldn't be lying to John when she told him the phone didn't work.

oooooOOOOooooo

John walked into the kitchen to find Molly scrambling up some eggs. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down at the table. He felt a little guilty for the way Molly had been waiting on him hand and foot. Well that was going to stop. Today he was going to repay her kindness by seeing if he could fix her car.

"Good morning John, The bacon's all ready, bread is in the toaster and the eggs will be done in a minute." Molly smiled warmly at John.

"This is too Much Molly. You don't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Nonsense, its no trouble at all. Did you sleep well with all that thunder and lightening?"

"There was a storm last night? I didn't hear a thing. Usually I never get to sleep through a storm because Sammy and Dean would come and climb in bed with me. I hope it didn't effect the phone line."

"I checked the phone this morning, but the line was still down."

"Still down, it's been over two weeks." John was beginning to think it was a little strange that the lines were down that long. He knew they were in the middle of the woods, but come on somebody had to working to fix the problem.

"Well you can check for yourself, but I think last night's storm means that its going to be even longer till the phone lines are fixed."

John walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. After getting no dial tone, he slammed the phone down in frustration.

"You're right it's still down. God will they ever get it fixed?"

"Sometimes I think the phone company forgets that anyone lives out this far."

"Well Molly I was thinking that I might take a look at your car today. Maybe I can fix what's wrong with it and we can take a ride into town."

"John, are you sure you feel up to it. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm feeling much better and I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you start to feel sore promise me you'll stop. My car's not worth you hurting yourself."

"Don't worry Molly, I'll be fine."

oooooOOOOooooo

After eating breakfast John welcomed the relief of the outdoors. A little time away from that woman would be good for him. While John appreciated everything Molly had done for him, he was beginning to feel a little smothered by her. She hardly let him do anything around the cabin and was always making him stay in bed. It reminds me of the time I sprained my ankle playing softball and Mary wouldn't let me do anything for a whole week John thought. He smiled sadly as his wife's face popped into his head.

Everything outside was wet and the Volvo was no exception. Using the keys Molly gave him, John unlocked the car and reached inside to pop the hood. After he got the hood open he stared at the engine trying to see what was wrong. It had been so long since he worked on a car and he kind of missed it. John had always enjoyed what he used to do for a living and while some mechanics didn't like working on foreign cars, John relished the challenge.

"Okay Mr. Volvo, what wrong with you?" If you were to ask him, John would deny that he ever talked to cars like they were people.

After a few minutes of routing around the engine, John found the problem. A broken fan belt. After letting loose a string of curses that would make even a sailor blush, John headed back inside the cabin. He never noticed that Molly had stood in front of the window and watched him the whole time.

oooooOOOOooooo

After washing his hands, a defeated John went and sat on the sofa in the family. Would he ever get out of this place he wondered. If he did get out of here, how would he boys react? Would the baby even remember him? And Dean would probably be pissed with him for being gone so long. I never should have promised to be back in five days. God I miss them so much he thought.

"So what's the verdict? How's my car?" asked Molly as she sat down on the sofa.

"Broken fan belt." John let out a small sigh.

"Can you fix it?" asked Molly.

"Not without a new one and I can't get a new one without going to an auto parts store. If the phone was working, I could call for help, but it's not and now I'm stuck here," grumbled John.

Molly scooted closer to John and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, John."

"For what? It's not like you knocked out the phone lines or broke the fan belt. I don't mean to sound grouchy or ungrateful, I just miss my boys."

_More to Come_


	4. Chapter 4

Molly stared down at the man sleeping in her bed. It had been three weeks since he showed up on her front doorstep and she was no closer to her goal of making him fall in love with her. It might sound crazy to some people trying to make someone fall in love with you, but to her it wasn't. She prayed for a man and one just showed up. That was a sign that he was meant to be hers, wasn't it. She lightly ran her fingers down his cheek. So handsome she thought. Molly had been sneaking in to watch John sleep every night since he got there, but that was all she did. She watched. Tonight that changed. Tonight she did something had been longing to do. She kissed John.

Molly leaned and pressed her lips to his. They were so soft. She felt him shift beneath her. For the briefest moment it felt like he was kissing her back. Afraid to wake him she quietly stole of his room. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

oooooOOOOooooo

John woke up feeling a little strange. Ever since Mary died he had dreams about her. Always in his dreams she was just out of reach. It was so frustrating having her close, but so far away. However last night's dream was different. Last night he kissed Mary, but it felt weird. It didn't feeling like it used to. Kissing Mary always felt like coming home. When he kissed her the whole world seemed to melt away. The kiss in his dream didn't feel like that. It made him feel dirty. It felt like he was cheating on his wife. But how could that be if it was only a dream and it was his wife in the dream?

oooooOOOOooooo

Molly couldn't keep the smile off her face that morning. She knew what she had felt. John had kissed her back. Now all she needed to do was get him to kiss her when he was awake.

"What's with the grin. Is the phone working?" asked John as he walked into the kitchen to find Molly making breakfast.

"No sorry John. I checked already. It's still down," answered Molly.

"Well I think I'll go outside for some fresh air before breakfast," said John.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Molly.

"I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better. Besides it's not like I'm going to run a marathon," joked John.

"Okay John, just be careful you don't over do it," warned Molly.

"I'm a marine, there's no such thing as overdoing it," said John as he headed outside.

He's a marine? Molly loved a military man. Her husband had served in the army. Molly closed her eyes and tried to picture John in his uniform. I bet he looks handsome in his uniform she thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

John stood on the porch and took a deep breath. He loved the outdoors, but right now he didn't care if he ever ventured into the great outdoors again. He just wanted to be back with his boys. He missed them so much. He had never spent this much time away from them and when he was away on a hunt he always kept in touch on a regular basis. They must be really worried if they didn't already think I'm dead. That thought chilled him to the bone. Dean shouldn't have to go through that again. The pain of losing a parent.

Mary's face filled John's head and the dream he had came rushing back to him, even though he wished he could forget it. He wished he could forget the way it made him feel. It was sort of like the way Molly made him feel. He was grateful for everything she had done for him, but he was definitely feeling smothered. It felt strange to have another woman fussing over him, especially one that wanted to wait on him hand and foot. It felt kind of like he was betraying Mary, but he knew that was crazy. He wasn't even remotely interested in her.

He was pretty certain Molly wasn't interested in him. What woman would be interested in a guy that showed up on her front doorstep covered in blood?

oooooOOOOooooo

John headed back into the kitchen to find Molly was singing to herself. _He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before; he kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more._

"Umm." John cleared his throat and Molly spun around.

"Oh John you're back. Good. I was just going to get you. Now how do you want your waffle? With brown sugar and maple syrup? Or did you want cinnamon? I also have strawberry preserves," offered Molly.

"Molly you don't have to go to all that trouble. Syrup and butter is fine," answered John.

"Are you sure? Because really it's no trouble. It's nice to have someone to cook for," said Molly.

"You know Molly, I'm pretty handy in the kitchen. If you want I could help out with some of the cooking," said John.

"Nonsense. You're a guest a here. You don't have to do anything and it like I said it's nice to have a man to cook for," said Molly as she put a plate of waffles in front of John.

A man to cook for? She must missing having her husband around. John could relate to that.

"Molly tell me about your husband," said John.

"Jack, he was an architect with his own firm in Manhattan. He designed this cabin. He picked the location because he wanted something far away from everything. As much as he loved living in the city, Jack enjoyed being able to get away from it all. He used to say that he wanted to retire here. He was only thirty-six when he died," said Molly sadly.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" asked John gently.

"Brain aneurysm. The doctor said he probably went quick and didn't suffer much. I guess that some consolation," said Molly softly.

"It's never easy to lose someone you love is it," said John.

"No it's not. Friends they mean well, but they don't understand why you don't move on right away, as if it's that easy. That's why I moved here." said Molly.

"To be closer to Jack?" Asked John.

"Yeah, Jack loved this place, but I know that he wouldn't want me to mourn him the rest of my life." It felt good to share her feelings with John. She only hoped that he didn't think she was still not over her husband.

oooooOOOOooooo

John was in the kitchen looking for a dishtowel. He had just knocked over a glass of water and wanted to wipe it up. He reached for the nearest drawer and opened it. What the hell thought John. Inside the drawer was his gun. What was it doing there? Molly hadn't mentioned finding a gun. Okay maybe she was afraid to tell me she found it. What if she thinks I'm some sort of gun carrying psycho?

_More to Come_

Song Lyrics are from _And Then He Kissed Me _by The Crystals

Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

John closed the drawer leaving the gun inside. He didn't know if he should say anything to Molly about it. She had to have known the gun was his was his, but she had been so nice to John; patching him up when he was wounded, feeding him and letting him stay in her cabin. She wouldn't be that nice to me if she was afraid of me would she? Unless maybe, dear God, don't tell me she likes me thought John. That's the last thing I need. Some lonely widow thinking I can be the new man in her life.

oooooOOOOooooo

John spent the rest of the week trying to spend as little time with Molly as possible. If she was developing feelings for him, it was best that he not encourage her. His heart already belonged to another. Plus with his boys and hunting, John didn't have time for a relationship, not that he even wanted one. Mary was the love of his life.

His heart ached every time he thought about his boys. John wasn't sure exactly how long he had been at the cabin, but he knew it was long enough for people to think he was dead. Was anybody out searching for him? Of course Caleb must have looked for him or sent somebody to look, but John's search for the werewolf took him several miles away from where he parked the Impala. Even if people were out looking for him they might never find this place.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Molly was beginning to feel despair over the fact that John seemed to be avoiding her. Every time she entered a room, he got up and left. He also seemed want to spend a lot of time outside. What was she going to do when the phone started working because John would know, what with the way he checked every hour. He had mentioned that since he was feeling better he might hike into town.

He was supposed to be hers. Jack sent him to her so she wouldn't have to be alone. Why couldn't he see that they were meant to be together? Well, drastic times call for drastic measures.

oooooOOOOooooo

John was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, but it just wasn't happening. He thought back to that night's dinner. Molly had made steak and she had put candles on the table. God she acted like she was on a date and the way she reached across the table to wipe a piece of food off his cheek was creepy. That's it, tomorrow I'm hiking into town he thought. I can't spend another minute in this place. I'll just tell Molly that I have to leave. After formulating a plan John drifted off into sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

Molly was sitting up in bed not able to sleep either. Dinner was a dcomplete isaster. She tried so hard to get John to notice her, but it just wasn't happening. There something there, I know there is she thought. When I kissed him the other night he kissed me back. I know didn't imagine that. What if I tried kissing him again? Suddenly Molly had a vision in her head of kissing John until he woke up and when he did he would pull her into bed. They would make love till the sun came up. John would love her as much as she loved him. Then they would go and get his boys. Together they would be one big happy family.

Jumping out of bed, Molly quickly stole down to John's room. She paused a moment to collect herself before she entered the room. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. God, I can't wait to wake up next to him every morning. The boys would come bounding into the room and jump up onto the bed and join us. Molly smiled to herself as she crossed the room. Standing over John, she leaned in and kissed him for all she was worth. It felt even better than the last time.

John woke up to find Molly kissing him. He pushed her off sand scrambled away to the other side of the bed.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing?" shouted John.

Molly reached for him, but he pushed her away. She looked like she was going to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why didn't he want her?

"John," cried Molly.

"Look, I think you had better go back to your room. Tomorrow I'm leaving," hissed John.

"John, you can't leave me. You're mine. Jack knew I was lonely and he sent you to me. Please don't leave," cried Molly.

"Molly, I'm not yours," said John firmly.

"Yes you are. I prayed to Jack to send someone my way and then you showed up. That's a sign. That's why I couldn't let you leave," Molly blurted out.

"Couldn't let me leave? Molly have the phone's been down the whole time I've been here?" The look on her face gave her away. "My children must be worried sick about me. How could you do that? How could you let two little boys worry like that?"

"John, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to love me. I know I could be a great mother to your boys," said Molly as tears fell down her face.

John lost it upon hearing that. "My boys have a mother. Just because she is no longer alive doesn't mean that they need a replacement. You are a sick woman and you need help."

"I'm sorry John, but I know if you just give it a chance you could love me." Molly started crying harder.

John knew he had to get out of there even if it was the middle of the night. He shoved a crying Molly out of the room and quickly got dressed. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he couldn't take one more minute with her.

"John, don't go. Please don't leave me all alone," sobbed Molly.

John didn't even answer her. He just headed towards the front door and walked out. He could hear her in the background calling for her, but he didn't look back. It was still pretty light out, which John felt was kind of odd until he realized it must be a full moon. His fear was confirmed when he looked into the night sky. Damn it. He would have to go back to the cabin. He couldn't risk the chance of running into the werewolf. The gun, it's in Molly's kitchen. John raced back to the cabin. Molly was still in the hallway crying when John opened the front door.

"You came back. You came back to me," she cried.

"No I haven't. I'm just here for my gun." John strode right past her and into the kitchen. He opened the drawer containing the gun and grabbed it. What the hell am I going to do now he thought. There's no way I can go after the werewolf by myself. That's how I ended up in this mess in the first place.

John decided he would do a quick surveillance around the cabin making sure there was no sign of the werewolf. He headed back to the front door. He still had to deal with Molly, but right now he was more concerned about the werewolf.

"Molly, please get up off the floor. I need you to go and check all the windows and make sure that they're all locked. Then I want you to turn off all of the lights." John didn't want the light to draw out the werewolf. Even though he was still creeped out by her, John didn't want Molly to be killed by the werewolf.

"Why John? What's going on?" Was he staying? Her heart soared at that prospect.

"Please Molly, just do it. I'm going to check around the cabin," answered John as he headed back outside. Molly followed right behind.

"Check for what? For whatever wild animal attacked you?" asked Molly.

"Yes, now go check the windows," barked John.

"You could get hurt John. Please let's just go back inside," pleaded Molly.

"I can't yet. Now go inside," growled John.

After watching Molly head back inside, John proceeded to head around the perimeter of the cabin. God how am I going to survive another night with her he wondered.

Fear for John's safety caused Molly to head back outside. She wasn't thinking clearly when she decided she would follow him. Lost in her concern for John., she never heard the creature approach her from behind.

John was on the side of the cabin checking some tracks that he found when screams brought him running around to the front of the cabin. He got there just in time to see the werewolf rip into Molly's throat. He took aim and shot, hitting it right in the heart. Not wasting any time, John ran over to Molly. Unfortunately, she was dead. A rustling of leaves had John jumping up, gun at the ready in case it was another werewolf. A man emerged from the woods.

"John." said the man.

"Caleb." Relief flooded John at the sight of his friend.

_More to Come  
_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

"Caleb, oh thank God you're here," cried John.

"John, What the hell is going on here?" asked Caleb.

"Werewolf killed her," answered John.

"I can see that. I searched and searched for you. Have you been here this whole time?" asked Caleb. He hadn't known John for that long and began to wonder if he would disappear for a month to shack up with some woman.

"Caleb, I'll explain everything later. We have to take care of the werewolf's body," said John.

"I told you not to go after the thing by yourself" admonished Caleb.

"Well, I didn't want it to kill anyone," said John sadly. He may have been angry at Molly, but he didn't want her to be brutally killed by the werewolf.

"It didn't," admitted Caleb.

"What?" asked John.

"There were no dead bodies found after the night you went missing. The werewolf didn't kill anyone that night," said Caleb.

John and Caleb worked quickly to dispose of the werewolf. Afterwards they moved Molly's body inside. John didn't want to leave it outside where wild animals could get it. Later John would make an anonymous call to the local authorities.

"Alright John, the werewolf's taken care of now spill it!" demanded Caleb.

John explained everything to Caleb. From how he ended up at the cabin till Molly being killed by the werewolf. John felt a huge amount of guilt about that. If he had listened to Caleb and not gone out that night, he wouldn't have been attacked and he wouldn't have shown up on Molly's doorstep. She would still be alive.

"Gees John, I'm sorry. When I saw you here tonight, I thought maybe you had ran out on your children," said Caleb.

"I would never do that to my boys. How are they? Do they think I'm dead?" asked John.

"Jim and I both feared the worst, but Jim couldn't bring himself to tell that yet to Dean and Sammy. I searched for you for several days. I couldn't find any sign of you and I thought maybe you were killed," said Caleb.

"So how are Dean and Sammy? Are they okay?" John voiced was laced with concern as he spoke.

"Sammy's good. He seems to spend a lot of time running around. I think Jim's getting quite a workout keeping up after him," said Caleb.

"And Dean?" asked John.

"Dean he's ah, he's…" Caleb didn't quite know how to explain to the father that something wasn't right with his oldest boy.

"What is it Caleb? Is something wrong with Dean? Did he get hurt?" John couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"Physically Dean's fine, but…" Caleb paused.

"But what?" John was fighting the urge to grab Caleb by the collar and shake the answer out of him.

"Dean hasn't spoken a word in almost two weeks," said Caleb softly.

"What?" cried John.

"According to Jim, Dean was fine at first when you didn't return, but he just seemed to slowly shut down. It's all Jim can do to get him to eat. He won't even speak to Sammy. Not that Sammy would let anyone get a word in with the way he's always babbling," said Caleb.

John felt like he had been punched in the stomach. That was exactly how Dean acted after Mary died. God, I hope Dean doesn't think I'm dead thought John. And since when did little Sammy babble. He hardly said anything other than no. More than anything John wanted to be with his boys at that moment.

oooooOOOOooooo

After finishing cleaning up at the cabin John and Caleb hiked back to Caleb's rental car and then went to retrieve the Impala. Luckily, It was still were John left it. John wanted to drive straight through to Pastor Jim's, but Caleb insisted that they stop halfway there and spend the night at a motel. John was up and ready to go before the sun rose. He was silent most of the ride, lost in his thoughts. As they got closer to Jim's house, John tried to push back the fear and guilt that were eating at him. Fear for his son and guilt for Molly's death.

Once they reached Pastor Jim's, John was jumping out of the car before Caleb had come to a complete stop. Not bothering to knock, John entered the house.

"Sammy get back here," Pastor Jim called out.

Sammy ran into the hallway. He squealed with delight when he saw his father.

"Dada home," shouted Sammy as he ran down the hallway and flung himself at John.

John quickly scooped the little boy into his arms and kissed both of his cheeks. John held Sammy so tight that he was squirming to get free.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much," cried John.

"Dada home. Dada home," squealed Sammy.

Home, Sammy didn't know how to say home when I left. John took a good look at the little boy in his arms. He seemed a little different, a little bigger. His hair looked longer. God, missing a month of a toddler's life was like missing a year of an adult's life.

"John, I'm so glad you're okay," said Jim as he walked into the hallway wearing a huge grin.

"Hey Jim. Where's Dean?" John couldn't help, but notice his older son did not come out to greet him.

At the mention of Dean's name the grin slid off of Jim's face. "Dean's in the family room watching tv. Here let me take Sammy." He knew that John and Dean would need some time together.

Sammy didn't want to leave John until Jim suggested that they go have some ice cream.

"Yummy," said Sammy as he walked to the kitchen.

oooooOOOOooooo

Any lingering guilt John had about Molly's death disappeared the moment he saw Dean. It was quickly replaced with anger. The television was on, but Dean was not watching it. He was staring blankly at the wall across the room. John's heart broke at the sight of him. He quickly crossed the room and stood in front of Dean. Crouching down, he studied his son's face. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Unlike Sammy, Dean didn't throw himself at John. He just sat there not even acknowledging his father's presence.

"Hey Dean," said John softly.

Dean didn't respond. John sat down on the sofa and pulled Dean into his lap and wrapped his arms around tightly him. He couldn't help, but notice how tense his son was.

"Dean, I'm so sorry that I wasn't back when I promised I would be. I wanted to, but something happened and I couldn't be here. I am so sorry baby," said John as he rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back.

John sat there with Dean in his arms, whispering words of love and reassurance. He was scared at how reminiscent this was of Dean's behavior after Mary died. After about an hour Dean finally spoke. It was music to John's ears.

"Daddy" said Dean quietly.

"I'm here Dean," said John.

"Oh daddy," said Dean again before he burst into tears.

"It's okay Dean. It's okay," said John. He held his son tightly as he cried. Not for the first time John asked himself what hunting was costing his family. He sadly realized that he couldn't make promises to his children anymore at least not ones that involved hunting.

When Dean had finally stopped crying, he looked up at his father. John was smiling down at him, cheeks damp from his own tears.

"Do you want to have some ice cream?" asked John.

"With sprinkles?" replied Dean.

"Definitely with sprinkles," said John.

Hand and hand father and son headed into the kitchen for ice cream.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night, instead of sleeping, John sat up watching his children sleep. He had this slightly irrational fear that he was dreaming and when he woke up he would be back in that cabin with Molly. Eventually John drifted off to sleep, still sitting on the floor, sandwiched between Dean's bed and Sammy's crib.

John woke up, his neck stiff from his uncomfortable sleeping position, but he wasn't going to complain. He was back where he belonged with his boys.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I want to send a big thanks out to everyone who read this story! An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review. You guys are awesome!!!


End file.
